villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dan (Dan Vs.)
Dan is the the titular villain protagonist in the animated series, Dan Vs.. He is a ruthless, argumentative, vengeful man who always calls his best friend Chris, whenever he is plotting or enacting revenge. He has said that he has been thrown out of libraries and jailed on multiple occasions. Dan has said to have been tear-gassed so many times that he no longer feels any effects from it, and he has also been maced enough times to claim that it is "tangier" than tear-gas. He seems to really like his car, despite it's state of disrepair; several of his "revenge missions" were instigated by people damaging or tampering with it. He is also very fond of his female cat, Mr. Mumbles, and cannot remain angry at her for very long (she is the only creature that cannot get Dan angry). At the end of every episode's prologue, he always raises on fists in the air in anger and shout out the name of whatever he is about to go up against and add the word(s) to the episodes' titles (he doesn't shout at the end of the intro of Dan Vs. The Gym however). While Dan is more so of a villain, he has a more gentle side. He was voiced by Curtis Armstrong. Personality Dan is a rude, impatient, selfish, ill-tempered, angry, and offensive man. He seems to care about no one but himself. He mocks his best friend Chris for being very slow-witted and incompetent, and dislikes his wife Elise even more than he hates Chris. He is definitely prone to yelling at people, and threatening them by getting revenge. However, he seems to love his teddy bear named Brutus, his pet kitten named Mr. Mumbles, and his red car. Whenever his car is destroyed and/or vandalized, he will storm right out of his apartment and track down the cause of his car's destruction and/or vandalism. He is also very disrespectful to children, which implies that he hates babies in general, according to his "revenge list". Overall, Dan is a complete jerk as his shirt implies. Appearance His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black boots, and a black T-shirt that says "JERK" in white letters. He has black hair, green eyes, a goatee, a slight stubble on his chin, and round rotten teeth. Misdeeds Season 1 *"New Mexico" - Tried to destroy the state. *"The Wolfman" - Kidnapped a trick-or-treater and chased another along with Chris presuming it to be the real Wolfman, but are arrested for chasing the child. Despite this, they leave the police station and continue to hunt down the Wolfman. However, before Dan shoots the Wolfman in the buttocks with a bow and arrow, he takes it from a haunted yard that has been graverobbed by the two. *"The Animal Shelter" - Gave Chris a threatening message, poisoned him with meat loaf, stole his and Elise's car, and blew up an animal shelter. Although his heroic side is when he rescued his kitten, Mr. Mumbles and all of the other animals. *"Canada" - Made Chris and hockey players jump into frozen water at a hockey game and caused a huge avalanche in the entire country. *"Traffic" - Destroyed a radio celebrity's helicopter and stole his jacket (though the celebrity took it from him). *"Baseball" - Kidnapped the commissioner along with Chris. *"The Barber" - Killed Becky's boyfriend Mike with scissors. *"Art" - Vandalized art along with Chris. *"Elise's Parents" - Mistakened Don to be part of the mafia and tried to incriminate him. *"Dan*" - This is more heroic, but he tried to rage against a look-alike who stole his identity. *"The Family Camping Trip" - Tried to wreck Elise's trip with Chris and her parents, and scared kids away (though he didn't expect the victims to be children). Season 2 *"The Family Thanksgiving" - set the house on fire. *"The Neighbors" - Wrecked the new neighbors' (who are presumed by Dan to be cannibals) house with cockroaches. *"The Bank" - Tried to rob a bank. *"The Gym" - Lied to Elise along with Chris without Elise looking behind her that Dan and Chris are right by the gym. *"Gigundo-Mart" - Stole Elise's shrink ray and shrunk her. *"Chris" - Threatened to steal Chris' death ray gun and go after him, threw a skunk inside Chris' house, set up Chris' house on fire, and almost tried to knock Chris off a cliff (similar to when Scar killed Mufasa in The Lion King, except that Dan did not kill Chris, Chris actually apoligized to him about the fight.) Season 3 *"Anger Management" - Nearly started World War III on an attempt to kill a family of squirrels with nuclear weapons, and caused an angry mob of fellow students to attack Amber's car. *"The Boss" - Helped the boss try to kill Chris, though it was revealed that he was only pretending to follow her orders. *"The Mechanic" - Bullied Elise and tortured Chris. *"The High School Reunion" - Tried to destroy a high school reunion. *"The Superhero" - Attempted revenge on a superhero called Terrifi-Guy, for destroying his car, and became a supervillain called "Dr. Jerk". However, Dan's car is often involved in destruction, and shortly after Terrifi-Guy was unaware that he destroyed his car, Dan stated that he doesn't have auto insurance. Quotes Gallery Dan's Lost Temper.png|Dan flipping out after he hears that brass knuckles were confiscated. DanPsycho.png|Dan depicting an aggressive and malicious glare. Dan and Chris.png|Dan telling Chris what to do. BeMoreHandsome.png|Dan mocking Chris for copying his dress code. Danvs skywardscream02 1809.png|Dan yelling. Dan with a camera.png|Dan trying to take down the Lemonade Stand Gang, giving out an evil grin. Dan in Jail.png|Dan in jail. Trivia *In "Elise's Parents", Dan tells Elise that he has no dental records. A possible nod to The Dentist ''in which he stole his own records to prove that his dentist was a supervillain. *In the episode "''Dan*", it is shown that Dan is 5"6" in height, weighs 105 lbs, and was born on October 31, 1975. *Chris is rumored to be his only friend. Despite this, he has a friend named Ted, who is on Dan's list and has yet to appear in the series. *As mentioned in "Dan*", He also has a football table, but he claims he is an "air hockey man". *He is voiced by Curtis Armstrong who is known for the role of Dudley "Booger" Dawson from Revenge of the Nerds ''and playing Snot in ''American Dad. Armstrong also appeared as Metatron on Supernatural. *Dan has many characteristics similar to that of Yzma, the villain of the Walt Disney Pictures feature film titled The Emperor's New Groove; both are loud, both mistreat their right-hand men due to their incompetence and stupidity, and both also force their minions to do things that are evil. They also share the point of being maniacal and psychopathic. *In a short promo for both series, the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''character Pinkie Pie painted Dan's car pink for absolutely no reason, causing him to shout her name in anger. It is not explained how or why she painted his car or ended up in his universe. Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Titular Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Successful Villains Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Vigilante Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vandals Category:Mischievous Category:Graverobbers Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Thugs Category:Remorseful Category:Neutral Evil Category:In love villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Affably Evil